Blue Eyes Stained Green
by YayForIshida
Summary: It's Christmas soon. Everything's going to be brilliant. Except when a girl comes between the two lovers. Ichigo x Ishida. Shounen-ai. BoyLove. Don't flame, there's no point. You've had a warning.


Okay, people, so this is the awaited –cough- Christmas fanfic. I don't think there's warning except for one or two swears. Um, yeah, enjoy it... Review if you want... Though it is nice when you do ^.^ Fangirl-flails usually occur. I apologize this is like... Two days late... but a new phone/cell = me busy for like, a guh-zillion yeaaaars~! XD

Dedicated to my lovely, gorgeous friends: Aki Marii (or something else if she changed her name XD), OhDamnItsRei, Anonymous Quincy and CrazedOctopus.

Merry Christmas and enjoy the fic. :D

--

The Quincy glanced at his watch, turning to glance out from behind the tree. He sighed. Ichigo was taking his time again. Ishida loves the Shinigami, but he's always late out. _What's taking him so long this time?_ Ishida reached in to his deep blue coat and pulled his navy blue, silk gloves that Ichigo bought him last Christmas, out and slid them on to his milky-white hands. He buried his chin in to his teal scarf a little more. It was getting colder and darker again. The leaves that were on the tree in spring were gone, leaving the tree bare and ugly. Ishida glanced from behind it again, staring at the stairs. Finally that bright orange hair came in to view, making Ishida breathe a sigh of relief. Ichigo stood on the steps, looking out at the tree and smiling visibly when he spotted the scarf-donning Quincy. He jogged over with a smile and stood infront of him.

"You're always late." Ishida started, turning away from the Shinigami.

"C'mon… You know that's not my fault." Ichigo replied, whining slightly.

"What happened this time?" Ishida asked, turning his head to the side and glancing at him from the corners of his eyes. Ichigo rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Ochi-sensei thought I copied your essay."

"You did."

"She wasn't supposed to know that!" Ichigo exclaimed, blushing slightly when he saw the smile on Ishida's lips. Only he saw that smile, and even after seeing it a thousand times before, it still took his breath away.

"You really need a lesson on 'how not to copy'." Ishida started walking away from Ichigo, forcing the Shinigami to follow. "I gave you that essay to put in to your own words, not plagiarize." Ishida felt the Shinigami entwine their fingers, holding the silk-covered hand tight. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're always so nice to me…_Uryuu_." He purred, nipping the Quincy's ear playfully. He heard the Quincy gasp and knew, without fail, his cheeks were tinted with the slightest rose.

"K-Kurosaki, not in public." He tried to edge away, but the Shinigami pulled him closer by a hand on his hip.

"Aw, c'mon, Ishida… Y' know it excites you." Ishida turned around and whacked his fist against The Shinigami's chest, winding him.

"I did warn you." The Quincy walked off, smirking proudly.

"…Bas…tard." The Shinigami wheezed, struggling to keep up.

Ichigo stepped through the door and kicked off his shoes, Ishida following behind closely. The strawberry walked in the house casually, as the Quincy toed off his shoes and placed his and Ichigo's neatly by the stairs with a frown at Ichigo's untidiness.

"Dad?" He called, peering in to the kitchen. No answer. He shrugged. "Must be out."

"Aren't your sisters home?" Ishida queried, hanging up his coat and shoving his gloves back in his pocket before straightening out his shirt and seating himself on the couch in the front room. Ichigo shrugged again.

"He must've taken them out somewhere." Ichigo joined Ishida on the couch and slid an arm around his shoulders. Ishida didn't protest, in fact he leaned against Ichigo's side and placed a hand on the Shinigami's hard chest. Ichigo grabbed the remote and revived the television. He flicked through the channels, bored.

"I apologize for hitting you so hard, earlier." Ishida muttered, tracing circles with his finger on Ichigo's chest.

"Meh. It's fine…" He cuddled the Quincy more. "But you know I only accept apologies with a kiss." He smirked. Ishida smirked back, rolling his eyes. He leaned up and pressed his lips softly against Ichigo's. "I accept your apology, Uryuu." Ishida smiled softly and snuggled in to the Shinigami further, enjoying the warmth emitting from his body. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot… Inoue's having a Christmas dinner-party thing… And she invited me."

"…Why are you telling me this?" He glanced up at the orange-haired boy.

"All of her girl-friends are going and I'm gonna be, like, the only guy there. So please come. I don't wanna sit with a bunch girls squealing about the new pink dress in Tokyo Fashion Week."

"Oh but Kurosaki, that is your thing. You love pink." Ishida smirked.

"…That was one T-shirt that changed colour in the wash! Don't bloody get ideas from that." Ishida chuckled softly. "Will y'? Please! I'll do anythin', I swear!"

"Ugh, fine… but I get to choose your outfit."

"…No pink!"

-The Day of the Dinner-

"Ishida! Get off, I'm not your doll."

"You're wearing it wrong!"

"Shut up. It's uncomfortable!"

"That's because it's the wrong way round, you idiot!"

"…Oh."

Ichigo stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a geek.

"You look rather dapper." Ishida complimented, brushing down his black blazer.

"I look like a pianist." Ichigo sweat-dropped. Ishida sighed.

"Fine, if you don't wear this, I'll make you wear that pink t-shirt."

"I don't care, it's better than looking like I'm about to perform Mozart's Requiem Lacrimosa." Ishida stared at the Shinigami. "Yeah, I know about that song." He stared a bit more. "What? It's only 'cause it's in an Evanescence track." Ishida rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want to wear?" Ishida stood with his hands on his hips, in that pose an exasperated mother always wore after cleaning. Ichigo shrugged, pouting.

"Somethin' cool…" Ichigo mused. Ishida sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Basically your normal 'skater' clothing." Ishida mumbled, riffling through his closet.

"Oi, Shuddup, I'm not skater…" Ichigo moaned, sitting on his bed and ripping his costume from his body.

"Kurosaki, I was merely describing your style of clothing, don't get so over-protective." Ishida murmured, pulling out some plain black jeans, a red and black shirt and a black tank top. "Is this more like it?" Ichigo grinned wildly.

"I love y', dude." Ishida smirked slightly, and looked away, his cheeks pink. Ishida threw his clothing at the Shinigami before seating himself at his computer desk and glanced at the books.

"I still can't believe you actually read." Ishida muttered, almost to himself.

"Yeah, I'm not dumb… Just lazy." Ichigo explained, pulling himself out of his pants (A/N: trousers :P) and struggling to get the bow tie and shirt off. "Urgh, I-Ishida, help me with this." Ishida sighed and stood up, walking over to Ichigo and trying to ignore his sexy muscles protruding from the shirt.

"It's rather simple, Kurosaki…" Ishida purred in his soft tone. His nimble fingers slid across the silk and removed it from Ichigo's neck. He helped undo the buttons on Ichigo's shirt, never breaking the endless gaze. Once he had finished, he smoothly ran his fingertips over the hard muscle of Ichigo's chest. "There…" Ishida turned to walk back to the chair, but a finger on his chin stopped him, turning him back to face Ichigo.

"Uryuu…" Ichigo purred softly, leaning forward and joining their lips. Ishida's eyes flickered closed as he clutched the open material in his fists. He pulled away, looking flushed.

"H-Hurry up and get dressed." Ishida moved back to the chair, dazedly, knowing Ichigo was grinning like mad.

At the party, Ishida sat alone on the couch. Ichigo was off conversing with random girls, occasionally sending a smile over at Ishida. Ishida didn't mind, it made him feel at ease seeing Ichigo carrying on with his normal life, despite being a Shinigami and having a _boyfriend_. Ishida pulled the gloves that Ichigo bought him from his fingers; staring at them, wondering what to get Ichigo this year. _Last year I bought him a manga book he'd been dying to read. _Ishida smiled to himself, tracing his fingers over the gloves with a thoughtful expression etched in to his marble face. _He was very pleased; I'd never seen him so ecstatic. This year… I think I shall get him…_Ishida glanced up at Ichigo and saw him look over, a small smile gracing his lips. Ishida smiled back, but quickly looked down, knowing his cheeks were pink. _I don't know._

"Ano, everyone… we have another guest." Orihime chimed, smiling brightly. Ishida observed her, sighing softly at her cheerfulness. It was refreshing. Orihime opened the door and revealed a very pretty young lady. She was about Orihime's height, thin with curves. Her soft black locks curled at her shoulders. She was definitely Japanese. "Konichiwa, Yumiko!" Orihime chimed brightly.

"Konichiwa, Orihime-chan." Yumiko smiled at her and instantly locked her gaze on to Ichigo, who was talking to someone. He saw her smile and strut over to him. Ishida knew he shouldn't feel jealous, but the way she stared at Ichigo made a fire burn in the pit of his stomach. Looking away didn't help either it made his paranoia increase. He knew he could trust Ichigo, but he couldn't shake that feeling from his fingertips. Ishida stood from his seat and fled outside; he couldn't bear being in the same room as him and that flirt.

Ishida pressed his back against the cool wall, the back of his head tilted upwards, looking at the sky, almost asking it why. Jealousy was something that was never a problem with Ishida, he knew Ichigo loved him and that was enough, but why was he having such feelings now? With a sigh that misted out before him, he looked down and pushed his glasses up. _It's because she's a girl... and attractive also. _He sighed once more, watching the little glistening cloud disappear, hoping that wouldn't be him one day.

"Ishida?" He heard Ichigo's voice and turned his head, instantly, locking his gaze on a worried one. "Y-You all right? Y' jus' kinda bolted out here... I got worried." Ishida smiled softly, his heart warming at the fact Ichigo noticed him walk out.

"Yes, I'm fine. I feel... a little off." Ishida turned his head away and clenched his eyes shut at the lie. Ichigo stood infront of him and slid his hands around his waist, pulling him in to a hug.

"We can go if you wanna..." Ichigo purred against his ear, his hot breath making Ishida shiver as he leaned in to the warmth of his body.

"No, Ichigo, it's fine. I don't want to spoil your day..." He looked up at him from his chest, his eyes widening at the small blush on his cheeks and the soft look adorning his eyes.

"I love it when y' say my name, Uryuu..." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ishida's, softly running his tongue over Ishida's lower lip. Ishida whimpered, cursing himself mentally for showing such weakness, and pulled the other body closer desperately.

"Ichigo." They heard at the door. Ishida pushed the other boy from him with force, though Ichigo ripped away just as fast. Tatsuki showed herself, holding a bottle of sake in her hand. "C'mon dude... I wanna see if you can hold your alcohol as well as me."

"Oh, uhh... you go on inside, I'll be in right after y'." Tatsuki walked back inside, waving a hand of dismissal as she retreated. Ishida glanced back at Ichigo, who was staring at him with a small smirk begging to appear at his mouth. The contagious little thing played on Ishida's lips and soon they chuckled in harmony. "Haven't done that in while, ne?"

"Indeed, Kurosaki..." Ishida smiled softly and leaned up to peck his cheek. "Go on, Arisawa-san will be waiting for you. Don't drink to much."

"Ahh, you worry too much... Now, are y' gonna be okay?" Ichigo continued to question, frowning in confusion when Ishida chuckled softly.

"Hypocrisy should be a crime, Kurosaki. Now go." Ishida pressed at his back and the Shinigami walked off, throwing a smile before entering the warm house. Ishida breathed one last sigh of relief before walking back inside.

Things were a little better. Ishida saw how hard Ichigo was trying to ignore Yumiko's passes at him; hopefully she would stop soon. The small smiles Ichigo threw at him, and only him, were a little too obvious and yet no one questioned them, or even noticed. Ishida did not care in the slightest, they made him warm and, in a way, special. He wondered if anyone craved this attention from Ichigo. He smirked to himself at the thought that Ichigo was all his and only his; and vice versa. He never wanted those personalised smiles to end.

Time flew by and Ishida found himself seated at a table, infront of Ichigo and next to Orihime. Ichigo had Yumiko glued to his side, much to Ishida's distaste. Her tacky one-liners were beginning to take its toll on Ishida, his brow furrowing slightly as he dug in to the... delicious... food Orihime made them all.

"So... what's your name, cutie?" She asked him, drooling all over him like a pesky stray dog. Ichigo didn't look up from his food, just continued staring down at the same concoction, loading his fork and transporting it to his mouth.

"Ichigo." He responded flatly. Ishida smirked, feeling triumph strike his ego. She giggled annoyingly.

"Oooh, cute name for such a cute guy... and it matches your hair!" She giggled and threaded her fingers through Ichigo's mane, lathering it softly. Ishida felt a growl in the back of his throat, but he suppressed it. Ichigo still sat there, stone-faced.

"You taken, honey?" She asked him, leaning on her annoyingly perfect hands. He glanced at her from the corners of his eyes, knowing everyone was waiting for the answer.

"Yeah." Ichigo seemed to have stunned everyone in to silence with that answer. Ishida smiled to himself at knowing he was the Ichigo was taken by.

"Aww. Lucky girl, she is... but I bet you could do better... Y' know, someone like me." Ishida glared, heartily. Bitterness emitted from his eyes, like five thousand daggers dipped in poison.

"...Uhm..." Was all Ichigo could say. This hurt Ishida more, making his glare fade in to pure sorrow as he gazed at his so-called boyfriend.

"You're actually considering it! Sweet!" She chimed, grinning at everyone. Ishida could've sworn he heard the crack of his heart in his chest. The tears were welling up, but were they from anger or sadness? He did not know. Instead, he slammed his palms on the table, standing up with his head bowed.

"I have to leave." He murmured, his voice wavering. He fled from the table.

"Ishida... n-no wait!" Ichigo fled after him.

Ichigo caught his arm just as he entered the front room.

"Don't touch me, Kurosaki." He turned and glared at his so-called partner. His eyes burned, they wanted to let out tears but Ishida forced them, no, begged them, to stay hidden. Ichigo looked as hurt as Ishida felt.

"What, y' seriously believe I was considering it?" He asked, that normal frown of his stuck to his face like glue on a wall.

"Well you certainly weren't telling her you were fine with your current partner." Ishida spat, yanking his arm from Ichigo's grip.

"Ishida, I'm not a bastard. I don't freakin' wanna make her cry or whatever... 'S not like I'm gonna go 'uhh, nah, my lover is waaaaay hotter than you, girl'. That aint me, Uryuu..." Ishida stared at him. He had a point. Ishida's head drooped, only to be tilted back up by a finger underneath his chin. He felt that all-too familiar arm wrap around his waist and hold him, lovingly, to his chest. "Uryuu, you know I love you. I bloody never leave y' alone! I don't ever wanna leave you. You're mine, I'm yours... no girl, guy, dog, cat or whatever will change that." Ichigo lifted his hand and stroked his thumb across Ishida's cheekbone softly, smiling at the soft whimper that escaped from his lips.

"Kurosaki... You're so cheesy." Ishida grinned at the cute pout on Ichigo's lips.

"I was tryin' my hardest, freak." Ichigo poked him in his side continually.

"Oi, shut up and kiss me, you fool." Ichigo grinned and leaned down, joining their lips in loving union.

"AHA! So that's what's goin' on with you two!" Tatsuki shouted, a big crowd gathered behind her. The two broke apart and blushed, but Ichigo didn't remove his hand from Ishida's waist.

"I'm never lettin' y' go, Ishida." Ichigo whispered and winked at him. Ishida sighed and leaned in to his side, snuggling his body. Christmas was going to be good.

--

EXTRA-BIT~!

"Yo, Ishida, what did y' get me?" Ichigo asked, sitting next to his boyfriend at his house. Ishida handed his a small square parcel wrapped in white wrapping paper and tied with a deep blue ribbon. Ichigo untied the ribbon carefully and ripped at the paper with haste, wanting to see what his lover had bought him for Christmas. He held the present in his hand and grimaced. "Ahh... Ishida, I have this album." The Evanescence album, The Open Door, lay lifeless on his lap. Ishida raised an eyebrow and turned away, pushing up his glasses with a huff.

"Ungrateful little-"

"Hey, I didn't say I was ungrateful..." Ishida turned back." But, I am..." Ishida turned away. "Unless you kiss me." Ishida turned back and leaned forward, slowly, smirking. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned forward, before yelping in pain. The CD that was on his lap had bounced off his head.

"No kisses unless you listen to that CD once." Ishida stood and walked out the room.

" 'ey! That's not fair! It's probably broken 'cause o' you anyway!" Ichigo huffed, fiddling with the CD. "Bastard.

--

A/N: YAY!!!! Finished at 5:40am Christmas morning... YAY! So happy. This storeh was evil to me. I got bad writers block ANNNND erased and re-wrote a WHOLE paragraph... –sigh- the life of wanting to write totally awesome Yaoi/shounen-ai and failing and being sad so sitting in the emo corner with Kira Izuru, my little emo boy. –sighs again- So... My little Christmas elves... I hope you have a GREAT Christmas. Be good for Sandy Claws where is that from? A Nightmare Before Christmas? Or The Grinch? –shrug- Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~! Sayounara mina~!


End file.
